Never Alone
by gaara'sgirl666
Summary: Truths revealed. Rasu-chan reveals the truth behind the Uchiha masacre and unvails the furture that she holds within her. Under Itachi's instructions, perhaps she and Sasuke can rebuild their clans anew. Spolier warning!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is** MAJOR** spoilers warning. This is probably one of the few, if there are anymore, fanfic that follow the story closely. I read the Manga so if you don't and don't want parts ruined for you leave now please. And don't get mad at me. This has been stuck in my head and I really want to write it.  
Itachi may seem out of character but to me he isn't. you'll understand at some point, I think...lol.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Pairings:** Itachi x OC_

**Chapter 1**

Itachi lay quietly watching the light of the moon move slowly across the floor. The glow of the silver orb softly lit up the face of the sleeping angel next to him. Honey brown hair streamed across the pillow, partially hiding the hand curled under her cheek. Dark eyelashes sat gently against rosy pink cheeks. They fluttered slightly as she sighed softly and moved closer to the warm body next to her.

Reaching out gently, Itachi ran his hand down her arm, lightly caressing her skin. She shivered and moved closer, causing some stray hairs to fall upon her face. His hand came back up and he gently swept away the few stray hairs. Her forehead wrinkled into a furrow and amber eyes blinked up at him. She blushed prettily and lashes dropped down shyly.

"Hi." She whispered softly. Itachi smiled at her and cupped her cheek before softly kissing her.

"So many months with me and you are still so shy." He said softly. She smiled back and wrinkled her nose at him. He gently kissed the tip with a chuckle and sighed as she cuddled closer, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"What are you thinking about Itachi? You aren't usually up so late."

"I am just watching you sleep." He whispered. She smiled against his chest. Since she had first joined Akatsuki she had been drawn to the dark brooding male. After a few weeks of knowing each other she had come to find he was just as drawn to her.

She felt his fingers run softly across her cheeks, then down her arms to her hand where his fingers entwined with hers. Gently he drew her hand up until he could softly kiss the back of her knuckles.

"You should return to sleep my sweet Amaterasu. You need your rest."

"What of you?"

"If you sleep I will sleep." She smiled again and kissed him gently.

"Oyasuminasai Itachi-kun. Die ski."

"Die ski Rasu-chan. Sweet dreams."

…..

The next morning Amaterasu woke up to find Itachi's spot empty except for a beautiful red rose. She smiled slightly and picked up the delicate blossom to press her nose to the soft petals. It was a message to her that he was called away. Slowly she rolled over and set the rose on the bedside table. Groaning. She slowly sat up and stood. She then donned some clothes and put on her Akatsuki cloak. It was far too big for her. Large enough to hide her body, which was what they wanted.

She walked out of her room and moved to the stairs before starting a careful descent. Before she was halfway down a pain shot through her abdomen. Gasping, she stopped and placed a gentle hand on her stomach. As she stayed paused on the stairs the other Akatsuki members exited one of the internal rooms and filed by the bottom of the stairs. As Itachi came into view he paused and looked up at her. After waving Kisame away he walked up the stairs to stand in front of her.

She smiled as he stood three steps below her which made them eye level to each other. His dark worried gaze searched her soft slightly strained face.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. She reached out and lightly brushed some of the bangs out of his eyes.

"Everything it fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

"But…"

"Just a small pain Itachi-kun. I'm fine." He moved up another step.

"You have to leave don't you?" She said softly. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her back up the path she had just taken. As he entered he set her on the floor and shut the door behind them. She stepped close to him and he pulled her into his arms, gently kissing her lips.

"He's come for me Amaterasu." He replied in a gentle voice. Her breath left her like she had been kicked in the stomach.

"Then…"

"Yes. I will go out to meet him. I can't risk anything else. I have to know he is strong enough."

"But…"

"This is the way it has to be Rasu-chan. I don't have a choice. Someone needs to be strong enough to fight back and this is the only way."

"Itachi." He leaned down and kissed her again, an urgent kiss, begging her to understand.

"Please. Please do everything I have told you. It's the only way. We have to end this and only you two can do that."

"You could be cleared. It was never your fault. You were just…"

"I'm their enemy. I would be killed on sight anyway. You two have the only chance. You hold our future. The future of Konoha and our clans." She clutched at his cloak and rested her head against his chest.

"I can't lose you. You created the hatred inside him so he would destroy you. I can't lose you now. Not with…"

"Rasu stop it." Itachi pulled her away from him and stared down at her tear filled eyes. His eyes softened and he gently kissed her forehead. "I'll come back. Some way I'll come back."

"Not if you are dead." She said hoarsely. He kissed away her tears and then kissed her lips again.

"There is no guarantee that that will happen." Itachi said softly. She continued to stare up at him as her lips trembled and tears continued to slide down her cheeks. "You remember everything I told you? Everything you must do?" She nodded. He kissed her forehead again and whispered. "I must go now." She nodded her head. He turned and placed his and on the door. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Itachi." He turned and quickly kissed her lips before slipping out the door. She didn't stop him again. Just watched his back disappear the stairs.

"Come back to Itachi. That's all I ask." She whispered as her hand touched her stomach and softly closed the door.

...

_Review please...I want input on this one please. Thank you and thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so this is** MAJOR** spoilers warning. This is probably one of the few, if there are anymore, fanfic that follow the story closely. I read the Manga so if you don't and don't want parts ruined for you leave now please. And don't get mad at me. This has been stuck in my head and I really want to write it.  
Itachi may seem out of character but to me he isn't I see him differently then most...just ask my friends...lol...you'll understand at some point, I think...lol.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Pairings:** Itachi x OC_

Chapter 2_Some days later…_

Itachi slowly walked forward as his body continued to go numb. His legs could barely hold him any longer and it took all his will power to continue forward. As he came to stand directly in front of his little brother he lifted his hand and placed two fingers to his forehead, transferring all his jutsu and his mangekyou sharinganto him before Itachi let the darkness take over and fell to the ground. Finally, he could rest in peace. Finally he could leave, knowing that everyone would be safe, that his brother was safe.

"I love you Rasu-chan, with all my heart and soul. Please follow my word and do what you must to secure both our clans future." He whispered before his last breath shuttered out.

….

Amaterasu gasped and stared at her finger. There was a thorn left in the rose Itachi had given her, it had pierced her finger. Blood slowly spilled from the small cut and rolled down her finger. The wilting rose slipped from her other hand and fell to the floor. She slowly sunk to the bed and sat staring at her wounded hand.

A cold feeling took over her body and settled at the pit of her stomach.

"Itachi." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. "No." Her hands clutched at her swollen stomach as she tried to regain control of herself. "So you were right. He became what you wanted him to become." Amaterasu curled up on the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't have time to mourn right now, soon she would have to start moving and she would have to move fast.

….

A soft knock woke her some time later. She got up stiffly her body shaking a little. This was almost too much for her to handle. She slowly walked to her cloak and put it on before going to the door. She opened it to find Zetsu.

"What do you want?" She demanded. The cannibal eyed her for a moment.

"Tobi wishes to speak with you." His white side replied. She blinked and looked away.

"I don't wish to speak with him." As she moved to close the door Zetsu's black hand came out and stopped the movement of the door.

"He wished for no argument. You are to come at once." His white side said.

"Or we are to physically drag you there." His black side added. She looked from one to another and then sighed.

"I am at no one's beck and call. I will, however, meet his request. Give me five minutes." Before either side of Zetsu could reply she slammed the door on his face and walked back onto the room.

Her heart pounded. Madra couldn't be trusted. To many of the other's he was a clumsy, weak ninja, but to her and Itachi he was trouble. Her heart clenched at the thought, but she brushed it away. He was coming back he had to be. Until she heard otherwise she could be strong. Yet, her body trembled. She took a few deep breaths and moved back to the door. Somehow she managed to pull on her sandals and opened the door to find Zetsu waiting.

"I don't need you to assist me. I know where his rooms are." She said irritably. Zetsu frowned on both sides before turning and starting down the hall.

"He isn't in his rooms. Besides we were told to lead you down the path." One of his sides said over his shoulder. Amaterasu sighed and followed him. After a few minutes they came to stop at a door. Zetsu softly knocked.

"Come in." She heard Marda/Tobi's voice say. Zetsu opened the door and ushered her through. She entered and came to a quick stop. "Tobi" stood in the center of the room.

"So nice of you to come over on such short notice." He said as he waved his hand. Rasu saw Zetsu bow out of the corner of her eye before leaving the room. The door closed softly and she turned her full attention back to the man in front of her.

"What do you want Madra?" She demanded cautiously. His sharingan sparkled through the whole in his mask and she dropped her gaze.

"What's wrong Rasu? Don't you trust me?"

"Don't call me that." He chuckled.

"There is someone I would like you to meet." He said as he stepped aside revealing a bound figure behind him. Amaterasu's stomach dropped and she felt her throat clog. She backed up until her back hit the wall behind her.

"It…can't…be." Her hand went to her mouth as bile rose in her throat. "Wh…where is Itachi?!" She demanded. Tobi laughed evilly.

"What? No introduction? You are hardly making this fun."

"Go to hell Madra. Where is he?"

"You can't tell? You really didn't love him did you?" She heard the bound man gasp. She clenched her jaw, as she fought not to panic.

"Where is he?" She said one more time as dread filled her heart. Madra sighed.

"He's dead." It felt like a blow to her stomach. She clenched her eyes and turned away. Even though she knew, even though she sensed it she still hoped she was wrong. She wanted him to be alive. She wanted Itachi to be safe, but this confirmed it. He really was dead.

"No." She whispered. Another wave of pain ran through her and she grabbed her stomach again.

"She…she's not. He wasn't…" She heard the bound man stutter again. She walked to the door as Madra started laughing again. She grabbed the handle and opened the door, but before she could leave he spoke.

"I...I'm sorry." She heard him say hoarsely. Her hand clenched the doorknob.

"Shut up Sasuke." She said softly before exiting the room to be followed by Madra's laughter.

...

_Please please please review. I really enjoy the feed back from my readers. Ok? Thankies!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so this is** MAJOR** spoilers warning. This is probably one of the few, if there are anymore, fanfic that follow the story closely. I read the Manga so if you don't and don't want parts ruined for you leave now please. And don't get mad at me. This has been stuck in my head and I really want to write it.  
Itachi may seem out of character but to me he isn't, just ask my friends….lol. You'll understand at some point, I think...lol.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Pairings:** Itachi x OC_

**Chapter 3**

Amaterasu entered her room and gently shut the door. On the outside she appeared normal but on the inside she was dying, the woman in her was screaming for her loss. She couldn't break down. Not now, not yet. She had a promise to keep. She had preparations to make.

After grabbing a pack, she strapped on some weapons and threw some essentials and food into the bag. Then pausing looked around the room. A locked drawer caught her eye and she slowly walked over. After pulling the key from its hiding place she opened it and pulled out five scrolls. Her mind wandered.

…_Flashback…  
_

_Three Months earlier…_

"_Itachi why are you saying this?"_

"_This is the way it has to be. I need you for this Rasu. Please? For me?" She stared into his eyes for a moment before taking the scrolls from his hands. She glanced down at the scrolls and noticed her name on one. She looked up at him puzzled and he covered the scrolls with his hands._

"_You can't read that unless he's killed me? You understand?" She stared up into his eyes and nodded slightly._

"_What brought this about?" She asked softly while she turned her back on him and placed them in a drawer and locked it._

"_Some of the members caught sight of Orochimaru. Sasuke was with him. They watched him train and say he has grown in strength. It's been two and a half years since Sasuke has left. Who knows what he has learned. I feel that he will come for me soon. If that happens and he defeats me you will need these."_

"_Itachi." She said as she turned back to him. He pressed his fingers to her lips._

"_Hush Rasu. Please. You know why this must happen. I never saw you in my future or I would never have set this path. If I could go back and take back my words I would." Her eyes searched his face and he softly pulled her forward and kissed her lips before cuddling her close._

"_Those other four scrolls are important. They should give you safe passage and clear everything." She nodded. "If I didn't have to make you do this I wouldn't." She kissed him softly once more._

"_I know but it's too late now. I will follow your wishes love. If it's the last thing I do, I will."_

_...End Flashback…_

"If only we hadn't been right Itachi." She said. She placed the scrolls in the bag and her hand ran over the scroll with her name on it. "No. I can't do it." She closed the satchel and set it on the end of the bed before sitting down and leaning her head against the wall. Now she only had to wait until midnight.

….

As darkness covered the lair above Rasu slowly walked through the tunnels below. She was finally nearing the room Sasuke was being kept in and she slowed before stopping completely and dropping her pack to the ground. Carefully she walked to the door and using her chakra forced the door to unlock and entered.

"What do you want?" A voice growled in the corner. Amaterasu stopped and allowed her eyes to adjust.

"We are leaving." She stated calmly. Sasuke rose from the bed he had been curled up on.

"Why should I follow you?"

"Because whether we both like it or not I am the only ally you have. Who knows what Madra has planned for you, and unless you want to find out, which could very well lead to you own death; you will follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so this is** MAJOR** spoilers warning. This is probably one of the few, if there are anymore, fanfic that follow the story closely. I read the Manga so if you don't and don't want parts ruined for you leave now please. And don't get mad at me. This has been stuck in my head and I really want to write it.  
Itachi may seem out of character but to me he isn't, just ask my friends….lol. You'll understand at some point, I think...lol.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Pairings:** Itachi x OC_

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke followed behind the woman closely, yet at a distance that he could defend himself if it came to that point. They had been running through the trees for sometimes now, having left the hideout of the Akatsuki without being seen. Sasuke felt unease gather around him while following behind the woman. Suddenly she stopped and Sasuke quickly halted behind her.

"What is it?" He demanded and she partially leaned against a tree while panting. Amaterasu closed her eyes and breathed deeply as another wave of pain went through her. She didn't understand what was wrong. Pressing a hand delicately to he stomach she shook her head.

"N-nothing, I'm fine. We have to continue." She took off into the trees again and a confused Sasuke hesitated but followed. Suddenly a shuriken came flying towards the two and both dodged before landing on the ground and reaching for weapons. Shinobi surrounded them.

"Sasuke?"

Amaterasu's eyes scanned the shinobi in front of her as her heart pounded. This wasn't good. She glanced over at Sasuke to see that he was still very calm. Of course why wouldn't he be? She recognized the forehead protectors. They were from Konoha. He probably knew them.

"Sasuke-kun." Pink-headed girl stuttered out.

"Hn." He replied.

"What is an Akatsuki doing here?" A brown haired man asked. The others tensed a little and a blonde-haired kid pulled out a kunai and started forward.

"Let Sasuke go!" He demanded.

"I'm doing nothing to hold him to me." Rasu said calmly. He started to charge but a silver-haired man jumped forward stopping him. She recognized him immediately.

"It's been a long time. Kakashi-senpai." She said softly. The blonde looked at her confused.

"Amaterasu. It can't be." He said in shock. She smiled bitter sweetly.

"How do you know her?" Naruto asked. "Kakashi-sensei, how can you know her? She is Akatsuki." He didn't reply. Just continued to stare at her.

"What's your business with Sasuke?" The pink girl demanded. Rasu glared at her.

"She helped me escape." Sasuke said plainly. Rasu glanced at him then back at the shinobi.

"We are returning to Konoha." She stated boldly. It was Sasuke's turn to glance at her.

"What's your business there?" The blonde demanded.

"It's our home." She stated matter-of-factly, though it felt like poison on her tongue.

"You're Akatsuki!"

"I may wear the cloak but I have never belonged. Ten years ago I was kidnapped from Konoha. Now I wish to return." It wasn't the whole truth. She had no desire to return to Konoha, but for Itachi's sake she would. The shinobi stared at her in disbelief.

"She speaks the truth." Kakashi confirmed.

Everyone looked skeptical but didn't argue with Kakashi. She smiled softly to herself. Of course they wouldn't trust her. The brown haired ninja moved up to stand beside Kakashi.

"What shall we do then? Our mission was to retrieve Sasuke, if he's here then shall we just head back with them?"

"Hm. That would probably be the best option." Kakashi said. He looked back at Rasu and Sasuke. "From here on out you will be traveling back to Konoha with us. No exceptions. Is that clear?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Rasu didn't acknowledge Kakashi in anyway she just looked at him. He sighed and turned before leading everyone further a head to reveal the shinobi's campsite.

"There's enough room for all of us. Please sit down." He said with a wave of his arm. Sasuke started to move forward but Amaterasu stopped him with a hand on his arm. She leaned in close.

"Do not speak to them of anything Madra told you." She whispered.

"Why not?" He asked with a glare. Her grip on his arm tightened.

"Because these may be your friends but that information could get you killed. Like it or no we are both in more danger then you could ever imagine at the moment. So behave and keep your mouth shut." His glare deepened and Itachi's mangekyou sharingan flashed at her. Her eyes widened and she dropped her gaze. He grunted and grabbed his head. "Whatever you do, control your emotions. You don't want that activated. You could hurt somebody." Sasuke grunted and she let go of his arm as he walked away to seat himself in an empty spot by the fire. She walked over to the other side of the fire and froze as another wave of pain swept up her abdomen. Unable to stop herself she cried out and froze, as she felt liquid run down the inside of her legs. Panic welled up inside her.

"Oh no." She said as she labored for breath. The pink haired girl was suddenly beside her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"My…my water broke." The girl gasped and Rasu looked up at her. "My baby's coming."


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok so this is** MAJOR** spoilers warning. This is probably one of the few, if there are anymore, fanfic that follow the story closely. I read the Manga so if you don't and don't want parts ruined for you leave now please. And don't get mad at me. This has been stuck in my head and I really want to write it.  
Itachi may seem out of character but to me he isn't, just ask my friends….lol. You'll understand at some point, I think...lol.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Pairings:** Itachi x OC_

**Chapter 5**

Activity among the camp erupted as these words echoed through it. Kakashi and Yamato jumped to their feet as Sakura called for assistance. They quickly came over and helped Amaterasu to lie on the ground beside the fire. Hinata had quickly created a bed for which she could lay on with blankets from around the camp.

"Hinata that's mine!" Kiba shouted as she grabbed his blanket. She ignored him though she blushed greatly and placed it under Rasu's head. Naruto was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Wh-what's going to happen now?" He asked.

"What do you think baka? That baby is going to be born."

"Bu-but how? Where's it coming from?" Naruto said as he paled a bit. Kiba paled as he thought about it for a moment.

"Eww gross. How can that be…?" Suddenly two fists smashed into both of their heads sending them flying back into Sai.

"Bakas! Shut up!" Sakura growled. The three teens detangled themselves from each other and stood up on rocky legs. "I have something special I want you to do. Go back to that open field we passed through three miles back. I need you to get me thirteen seven petal yellow-green flowers. Got that?" The three nodded their heads quickly but didn't move. "GO!" They paled and scattered fast.

Sakura turned back to Rasu who was looking up at her with brows furrowed.

"What do you need flowers for?" Hinata asked softly.

"To get rid of three tin heads while we do this." Sakura mumbled. Hinata made a small O with her mouth and then covered it with her hand as she giggled. Sakura looked at the remaining men. "Shino I need hot water and some rags and a blanket, a spare one if we have it." The silent ninja seemed to stare at her from behind his dark glasses before moving away. "Sasuke." When no answer came they looked over to where he had been standing last. He was looking down at Amaterasu with wide eyes.

"It's his isn't it? That baby is Itachi's child." She gazed back at him and clutched at his stomach once more. She breathed through the pain of her contraction. Sakura checked on her.

"You have dilated 8 centimeters." Sakura said. "The baby will be coming soon." Sasuke backed away from them until his back hit the tree.

"I'm sorry." He said again. He slowly slid down until he was seated on the ground. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"Sasuke stop it." Amaterasu said as she panted through another contraction. He silenced himself and leaned his head in his hands. She groaned as another contraction took her. "My baby."

"It's time." Sakura said.

…

Amaterasu cradled her newborn son against her chest as she stared down at him with tears in her eyes.

"He's so beautiful Itachi, your son. You have a son." She whispered. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she kissed his brow.

"D-did you say Itachi?" Sakura asked. She looked at her.

"Yes. Why?" Came Amaterasu's quiet reply.

"That means… Then Sasuke-kun…" Sakura quieted and looked away. Amaterasu glanced down at her baby again and then up when she felt someone move up close.

"Can I see my nephew?" Sasuke asked softly. She hesitated for a moment and it was enough.

"Never mind sorry." He turned away.

"Sasuke come here." He turned back and slowly kneeled down beside her. She stared at him for a moment before holding her son out to him. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"He's your nephew. Don't you want to hold him?" He shook his head no rapidly.

"I'm fine." He looked down at the little child. It was clear the babe was an Uchiha. Black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He was for sure Itachi's child though. He bore the lines under his eyes. The same birthmark Itachi had. He little babe looked up at him strangely and Sasuke felt a pang in his heart. He had left this child, his nephew fatherless. And why, for some stupid plot of revenge? He was no better then what he had thought of Itachi for all of these years. His heart clenched again. If only he had known. If only he had known everything. He could have stood by his brother's side all these years, and now… Sasuke closed his eyes tight, trying to push back the tears that clogged his throat, but at the feel of a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Amaterasu looking back at him with tears in her eyes.

"No Sasuke." She whispered softly. "Don't think about it. It will just make you feel worse." Sasuke felt a tear slid down his face. This woman, his brother's lover, the mother of his nephew, his brother's child, he didn't understand her. She looked at him like that of a sister to a little brother, not like a woman staring onto the face of her loves killer.

"Why?" Sasuke said hoarsely. "Why don't you hate me?"

"Because," She said softly as tears started sliding down her cheeks as well. "I know and understand why it had to be this way. I can't hate you for this turning out the way Itachi wanted it Sasuke. No matter how much it hurts, I can't." Sasuke finally let the tears pour out and he bowed his head. Rasu reached out her hand and gently pulled him until his head rested in her shoulder. She lifted he babe closer as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her own head against his shoulder and the two cried their grief while the other's watched confused around them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so here is the next chapter...hope you guys enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Pairings:** Itachi x OC_

**Chapter 6**

As Konoha came into view the next day Rasu couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia wash over her. Few things had changed since the Sanin Orochimaru had removed her from the village she had been born and raised in. Shaking off the last thought of the evil snake ninja she quietly followed along close to the others. She held her sleeping son close to her as they stopped at the front gate. She could feel Sasuke, who had stopped beside her, tense as well.

The gate opened to a reveal two jonin whom she recognized as Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo.

Hey Kakashi, back so soon?" Kotetsu said with a grin. Kakashi stood in front of him with hands tucked lazily in his pockets.

"Nothing out of the ordinary there." Kakashi said calmly. Kotetsu looked over their group. His eyes came to rest on Sasuke and Rasu.

"So you found him." Kotetsu said. Izumo also turned his attention to the Uchiha and the Akatsuki member. "But who is she?" Kakashi slightly turned resting his gaze on her.

"She's none of your concern." Kakashi stated. "She is only the Hokage's concern."

"Hmm, an Akatsuki member still shouldn't be unguarded. Do you want me to call some ANBU to take her to the holding room until Hokage-sama can see her?"

Sasuke immediately drew his katana and stepped between Rasu and the two jonins.

"Easy Sasuke." Kakashi stated calmly. "We have enough guards without the ANBU also getting involved."

Both jonins shrugged and stepped back to let the group through. Sasuke hesitantly sheathed his sword as they all filed through.

As they walked through the streets people stopped and whispered at the sight of the last Uchiha and the unknown Akatsuki member. Some people, at the sight of the black and red clouded cloak stopped and spit at her, in return earning an evil glare from Sasuke. The Konoha ninjas soon formed a circle around them blocking both her and Sasuke from sight.

As they came in front of the Hokage building Kakashi called them to a halt.

"Sakura, you, Hinata, and Sai take Rasu to the Hospital to be looked after. The rest will come with me to see the Hokage."

"But…"

"That means you too Sasuke."

"No, I want to stay with Rasu."

"The Hokage is going to want to see you right away. Amaterasu is safe with the others."

"But…"

"Go Sasuke. I will be fine." Sasuke looked from Rasu to Kakashi. She smiled gently at him and nodded her head. "I'll wait for you at the hospital." Sasuke finally nodded and the two parties parted ways.

…

Rasu smiled down at the baby and cooed to him softly.

"Well everything checked out." Sakura said as she looked over both files. "We'll just get the birth certificate done so we can put it in the records ok?" She didn't respond but Sakura just shrugged it off and started filling out the form. "What are you going to name him?"

Before Rasu could answer the door opened admitting a woman with two long ponytails. Not far behind her were Kakashi and Sasuke. Rasu stared up at the woman not sure what to say or do. It had been a long time since she had seen her, almost 13 years.

"Amaterasu." She said looking down at the young girl in front of her. Her eyes darted to the small babe in her arms and then back up. "Sakura!" She said turning to her pupil who jumped in surprise.

"Hai?" Sakura said hesitantly.

"I want to see your medical report on these two." Sakura quickly handed the notes over and Tsunade gazed over it. Sasuke walked up and stood beside Rasu and gazed down at his little nephew. Reaching out he hesitated before softy stroking his cheek. The little babe stared up at his uncle before reaching out and wrapping his little hand around his uncle's finger. Sasuke jumped but continued to stare down in awe as the little baby held his finger.

"What are you going to name him?" Tsunade asked Rasu. Rasu glanced up at her and their eyes met. Blinking Rasu looked back down at her sun and stared at him for a moment.

"Kakuhiko, Uchiha Kakuhiko." She responded softly. Tsunade seemed to be taken aback.

"A-are you sure?" Tsunade said hesitantly. "Why not…"

"No. He will be named for his father." She said looking up at the older woman defiantly. Tsunade's jaw twitched but she wrote down his name.

"You two are free to go. Sasuke I expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning bright and early. Amaterasu we can get you a place set up tomorrow. Until then if you would like to stay with Sakura…"

"No." Sasuke interrupted the Hokage. "She will be staying with me."

"Silence Uchiha, you have no place to say."

"It's my nephew and my brother's lover. They will be staying with me under my care and protection."

"No."

"Yes." Rasu said. She rose cradling her son against her chest. "Arigoto Sakura." She glanced at Sasuke and then walked past Tsunade who turned staring at her astonished.

"Rasu!"

"You aren't in charge of me anymore Itoko." Rasu said softly to the Sanin. "Good bye."

…

Sasuke took them back to the Uchiha Manor and got both settled in. That night he sat in the garden's staring across the space. It was eerie being here again, almost uncomfortable. Too many memories, too much loss, too much of so many things. Sighing he leaned his head back against the tree he sat below and closed his eyes.

Above him standing in her new bedroom, Itachi's old room according to Sasuke. He had thought it would make her more comfortable, being in an unfamiliar environment. Amaterasu gazed out across the grounds and Konoha's Hokage Mountain. It hurt for her to be here, especially when she felt so alone and empty inside. If it hadn't been for the small child lying peacefully in his new crib in his father's old room and home she wouldn't be standing where she was. Sighing she let her gaze wander until she found Sasuke sitting below the tree.

It hurt her to see him. She wouldn't admit it out loud but knowing he was standing while Itachi had fallen was still a burning knife to her heart. She didn't hate Sasuke, no, that wasn't it. She just hated knowing Itachi was gone.

Kakuhiko whimpered in his crib, as if his mother's thoughts, worries and stress had transferred themselves to him. She turned from her place by the window and walked across the room to lay a gentle hand on her baby boy.

"Hush Hiko-kun, sleep, rest well and dream my little prince." She bent down to place a gentle kiss on his brow before softly singing her family's lullaby, soothing the baby back to sleep.

_--------  
please review...an questions comments concerns...I would be happy to answer...hope you enjoys...TTFN! ^_^_


End file.
